


Changed Circumstances

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel What If
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of Child birth, mention of surragcy, reed and sue only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: This Story takes place in one of the many worlds we’ve been shown in the various What if books where Spiderman joined the Fantastic Four making them the Fantastic Five. It is set in a world where Franklin Richards has just been born.





	Changed Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These fics were uploaded one time under my main account marf_redux before I moved them here

Changed Circumstances

“So webhead how do you think things will change?” He looked down to see Johnny staring up at him. “I mean now that Reed and Sue have Franklin to worry about what do you think will happen to the team?”

“I imagine it’ll be just the four of us and Crystal for a while Sue takes a break,” he said quickly as he jumped down from the ceiling to walk beside the other man. “After a short break Sue will probably be back with us and we’ll be the Fantastic Five again.”

“I guess,” Johnny said after a moment. “It just makes you think I mean we had to go through so much just so Sue could give birth.” Johnny shook his head. “I mean I wonder if we ever have any kids if that will require trips to the negative zone too.”

“Well unless the cosmic rays made some changes in you that I haven’t seen yet; then I don’t think we’ll be having any kids.” He leapt back up to the ceiling expecting Johnny to give chase and was surprised when he didn’t. “You’re seriously worried about this?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said after a moment. “Don’t worry I’m not thinking of leaving you for a woman any time soon.” He rolled his eyes and then remembered he had his mask on. “Stop that,” Johnny said knowing him well enough to guess at his expression. “All right, Crystal brought up surrogacy again.”

“Neither of us is ready to be a dad any time soon.” He wished Crystal would stop bringing it up. He knew surrogacy was the norm for same sex couples in inhuman society but still she brought it up way to often.

“I know,” Johnny said with a smirk. “You’d be a terrible mom.” He leaned down from the ceiling and swiped at Johnny’s head. “I just wonder if either of us or Ben for that matter fathered a kid if we’d be putting the mom’s life in danger.”

“Possibly,” He said thinking about the question. “All of us got our powers from radiation but plenty of super humans have had kids without a problem.” He glanced down at Johnny. “I think if any of us ever decide to father kids it’d simply be best to let Reed keep watch over the pregnancy from the beginning.” He was sure if Reed and Sue decided to have another baby that Reed would be watching from the beginning to make sure Sue and the baby were going to be healthy. “Just stop worrying about it Suzie and Franklin are both doing okay.”

“You’re right,” Johnny said with something resembling a smile. “Why don’t we go catch up on our sleep since the crisis is finally over?” He could tell from Johnny’s tone of voice that they probably wouldn’t get much sleep.

“That’s a good idea,” he said. Then he took off jumping from wall to wall. “I’ll race you there.” Johnny’s laughter was drowned out by the sound his flame engulfing him as he began to give chase. It didn’t matter how circumstances changed some things just stayed the same.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
